


Opening at the Close

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #521: Closed.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Opening at the Close

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #521: Closed.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Opening at the Close

~

“All I’m saying is, I don’t believe that door’s as closed as you think.” 

Severus scowled. “I should never have mentioned my feelings about Potter to you.” He’d been inebriated at the time, suffering a moment of weakness. 

“I’m honoured you did.” Minerva smiled. “But I’d be a poor friend if I didn’t tell you Harry likes you.” 

Severus snorted. “He _likes_ everyone.” 

“You more than most.” Minerva raised the teapot in invitation. 

Severus shook his head. “I should go. Parchments to grade, etcetera.” 

“Ponder what I said.” 

“Why?” Severus huffed. “You’ll only keep repeating it anyway.” 

Minerva laughed. “True.” 

~

Severus watched Harry closely after that, an activity that wasn’t a hardship. He was attractive, a man who could have his pick of anyone. But his social life outside Hogwarts seemed nonexistent as far as Severus could tell. Teachers had little free time, but there were ways to manage a secret love affair if motivated.

Harry, however, apparently kept that aspect of his life closed. And all Severus’ subtle, probing hints were met with quizzical looks. 

Finally, Severus decided on the direct approach. “Shall we have a drink Friday?” he asked. “Drown our teaching sorrows?”

Harry’s response was gratifying. “Brilliant!” 

~

When Friday arrived, Severus dressed carefully. His second best set of robes would have to do as he didn’t want to tip his hand too much. 

After Apparating to the agreed upon pub, he paused, exhaling before pushing the doors open. 

The pub was half full, but not packed. Perfect. Severus looked around, spotting Harry in the corner. Heart thudding in his chest, he moved forward. 

“Severus!” Harry waved, a welcoming smile on his face. And that was when Severus saw Longbottom and Lovegood at the table. “Look. Luna and Neville came too!” 

Severus could feel his expression closing. “Indeed.” 

~

Fighting his instincts to leave, Severus allowed Harry to buy him a brandy, sighing as it burned its way down his throat, centring him. 

Harry was busy chatting with Longbottom, while Lovegood was gazing dreamily into space. “Your aura’s closed,” she finally said.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Pardon me?” 

She had the temerity to pat his arm. “Your aura’s closed, but don’t worry, once you clear out the Wrackspurts, everything will be fine.” 

That was it. Severus stood abruptly. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve a pressing engagement elsewhere.” And with that, he started for the door. So much for that! 

~

Severus made it outside before Harry caught up with him. “Severus! Wait!” he cried. The pub door closed, leaving them in silence. 

Against his better judgement, Severus paused. Waited. 

Harry licked his lips. “Did we—? What—?”

Severus sneered. “Ask a coherent question, you may get an actual reply.” 

Harry shook his head. “Sorry. I was looking forward to having a drink with you.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Me and Longbottom and Lovegood?” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed as he stepped closer. “So it _was_ a date. I wasn’t sure.” 

Severus could feel himself flushing. “Goodnight, Potter,” he said, turning away.

~

“Wait.” Harry grasped his arm. “I wanted it to be a date,” he said. “But you’re a hard man to read, I couldn’t tell.” 

Severus remained still, not daring to hope. “If that’s the case, why invite others?” 

“I didn’t.” Harry sighed. “I mentioned in passing to Neville I was getting a drink tonight, and before I knew it he invited himself.” He laughed softly. “And Luna…Well, she just tagged along. Said something about closed auras needing to be pried open.” 

Severus huffed. 

“Come back in with me.” Harry smiled faintly. Releasing Severus’ arm, he clasped Severus hand. “Please?”

~

Once inside, Harry continued holding Severus’ hand. Even when Longbottom stared. Even as Lovegood tilted her head and mumbled something about Wrackspurts.

They all had another drink, then Longbottom stood, pulling Lovegood with him. “Right, we’re off,” he said, looking anywhere but at Severus. “We, um, have a thing in the morning. Bye!”

After they left, Severus hummed. “Smooth.” 

Harry laughed. “I may’ve told them we wanted to be alone.”

Severus looked pointedly around the room. 

Harry’s smile deepened. “I’ve a way around that, too. Care to come back to mine?” 

Severus had never closed a bar tab so fast. 

~

Severus wasn’t experienced. He’d experimented in school, but afterwards had been too busy spying, so once in Harry’s quarters, Severus was at a loss. What was Harry expecting?

Harry frowned. “What’s wrong? You’re suddenly…closed off. Everything okay?” 

“Sex isn’t my…area of expertise,” Severus said. “If you’re expecting—”

Harry pressed against him. “I’m not expecting anything. I’m hoping we can make each other feel good. That’s all. We don’t even have to have sex.” 

The way Severus’ cock was throbbing he was pretty sure they did. He exhaled. “Whatever you want.” 

Harry’s smile was open, fearless. “Whatever _we _want.”__

__~_ _

__What they wanted, evidently, was to fuck all night. Given Harry’s youth, Severus wasn’t surprised he was able to repeatedly rise to the occasion. What surprised him his own ability to meet him head on._ _

__As when, in the wee hours, Severus lay, eyes closed, body open as Harry languidly moved in and out of him. They’d done the desperate shag against the wall, the hard riding once they'd made it onto the bed. Now was the time for slow, deep thrusting, the intimate connection Severus hadn’t known he’d been craving._ _

__“All right?” Harry whispered afterwards._ _

__Severus smiled. “Never better.”_ _

__~_ _

__“It’s madness out there.”_ _

__Severus adjusted his cravat. “Naturally. It’s the wedding of the century according to Skeeter.”_ _

__Harry moved away from the window. “Maybe we should’ve opened the wedding.”_ _

__“And be mauled by the press? No thanks.” Severus paused, admiring Harry. “No, we made the correct decision. Closed wedding, open reception.”_ _

__“Yeah.” Harry grinned. “Think we’ve time for a kiss?”_ _

__Severus drew him close. “There’s always time for a kiss.”_ _

__The kiss was just getting interesting when someone knocked. “Ready to get married?” cried Hermione._ _

__Harry sighed, pulling back. Offering his arm, he said, “Shall we?”_ _

__Severus smiled. “Indeed.”_ _

__~_ _


End file.
